The Death Of Percy Jackson
by CanaAnimeAxisBro
Summary: After The Second Titan war Percy gets killed by a certain someone seeking revenge. But can this person get away with this crime? (OTHER STORY DISCONTINUED) I don't own PJO
1. Chapter 1

The Death Of Percy Jackson

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO *sniff***

**Please no Flaming And I don't have much time to Update**

Chapter 1

Percy POV:

It was the end of the Second Titan war I thought. Everything is going to be alright. Something hit me in the back. I turned around and uncapped Riptide. There stood Nico, he looked like he was 18!

Percy…He said in a scratchy voice. I've been waiting for this. MY REVENGE FOR MY SISTER!

He took out his Stygian Iron sword, Nico we don't have to do this I wasn't the reason Bianca died.

Yes you were now you die Percy Jackson!

He came at me with my sword with extreme speed all I could do was parry. Somehow he managed to get undead monsters behind me to knock me down. I started killing the monsters until Nico Stabbed me in my only weak spot, yep you guessed it the small of the back (A/N I forget where it is I just think it was this) I felt red spots dance over my eyes. Tell Annabeth…I love her….

Nico POV:

The almighty Percy Jackson Is dead better tell Chiron that monster got to him! I ran into camp yelling, PERCY JACKSON IS HURT SOMEONE HELP! Like I thought Annabeth came running out of her cabin with a worried face. Where is Percy Nico? In his cabin he's hurt I'll go get Chiron I said. I went to get Chiron.

Annabeth POV:

I heard Nico Yelling Through the streets yelling something that sounded like PERCY JACKSON IS BURT SOMEONE ELP! Probably sounded like that because I was in a cabin. I ran outside, where is Percy Nico? Wow that was a dumb question I thought to myself. He's in his cabin and he's hurt he said.

I ran as fast as I could towards the Poseidon cabin. I swung open the door yelling PERCY! He was there, on the ground, Dead. My Percy Jackson, Is dead. Chiron and Nico burst through the doorway. I started crying. The only thing I could do was cry.

3 Hours Later Olympian Council Poseidon POV:

MY SON IS DEAD?! I Yelled with enough force to flood Hawaii but I controlled myself.

Yes brother I'm very sorry but…Percy Jackson has died.

I fell to my knees and started crying. My only son in 100 years had died.

Then I heard Dionsyus say Poor Peter Johnson.

He had a very mad looking Sea God glaring at him, and he sunk into his throne.

He will be remembered throughout the years as a hero, Savior of Olympus.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Death Of Percy Jackson**

**I don't own PJO Please no flaming in comments**

Chapter 2

Annabeth POV:

The "funeral" was not a happy place to be when the world just got saved. I was standing near Percys shroud covered with things about water and the ocean. It had to be him, My Percy getting killed by a mere monster. Impossible I thought somethings up and I'm going to find out what. I left the funeral crying, whoever killed my Percy will be the next "casualty" for the camp.

Zeus POV (3 weeks later):

Well I thought I could forget about Percy Jackson after this time, boy was I wrong. Every day I visit my brother, Poseidons palace, and I keep seeing pictures of Percy on the walls. I had to find out how Percy Jackson died and trade that persons soul with Percy Jacksons. Hopefully it's not a monster that killed the Savior Of Olympus.

Nico POV: I was practicing my sword fighting skills in the arena when I saw someone walk up to me he looked new and stunningly like Percy Jackson. He started saying where is Percy Jackson, as he looked right and left. Umm He's kinda well kinda dead. He stared at me with blank eyes. That idiot, I told him to watch his back well I'm leaving camp now bye! He left. Well that was weird as I thought as I started practicing again.

Percy (Soul) POV: Percy Jackson you will go to Elysium! The judges announced. I saw someone in line behind me. LUKE? I asked? Percy? He whispered back, is that you? Yep this is me I said popping the p, and I'm going to Elysium! Hopefully you do too. Yeah I hope so too he said!

Chiron POV: Hmm where did Annabeth go? I started looking for her ANNABETH WHERE ARE YOU!?

I heard crying and writing from the Athena Cabin. I walked (well trotted) to the cabin.


End file.
